There are a number of known methods and devices to provide traction to the cervical spine. An over-the-door traction system exists wherein a patient dons a device that circles under their chin and attaches the device to an elevated point, such as the top of a door to provide traction. Such devices lack mobility, are uncomfortable and rely on patient compliance to be effective. The device is also not practical or suitable for trauma applications.
Mechanical or pneumatic devices also exist for cervical spine traction. These devices, such as the Saunders Hometrac™ and the Pronex®, also are not mobile and not suitable for trauma purposes. To use a pneumatic device the patient is typically in a prone position. Air-inflated bellows are used to create varying degrees of traction. The patient must be stationary during an extended period of time for the traction to be effective. Therefore, patient compliance can be poor.
Prior art mechanisms also do not adequately address the angle at which the head is positioned during traction. Conventional mechanisms include placing wedges with specific angles under the patient's head. Use of wedges requires patients to be stationary and provides only a limited selection of angles.
Traditional devices also include use of an inclined ramp to provide the desired angle of the head. The patient's head rests on the ramp, which is adjusted to the desired angle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a convenient, adjustable, high weight, mobile treatment system that is comfortable for the patient and is effective.